


Bomb Pop

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincest Love Week - Summer 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, who ate Bomb Pops except six year olds and Sam Winchester? Even at 26, his brother was an overgrown child.</p><p>Wincest Love Week Summer edition - Going to the beach prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb Pop

Sitting on that hot and humid New Jersey beach, Dean tried to keep his eyes on the swell of the ocean beyond the break or on the quaint wooden pier jutting out into the water or the badly dressed tourists walking by.

Anywhere but at Sam's mouth which was becoming progressively redder with each lick.

Really, who ate Bomb Pops except six year olds and Sam Winchester? Even at 26, his brother was an overgrown child.

As Dean leaned back against the public bench, he noted that the red, white and blue popsicle had already started to melt down the stick in the heat, causing a rivulet of blue sugar to run down between Sam's fingers. It was all very distracting.

They showed up two days ago at this small resort because of a rash of deaths where men were killed in their locked hotel rooms, waiting for their mistresses to show up. Now, they were taking a break as Sam recounted his morning research about a local legend of a young woman who had thrown herself from the end of the hotel pier after the man she was having an affair with decided not to show up and stay with his wife.

Given the scene right in front of him, Dean couldn't be expected to care about the story of sad spectre Sally Sutherland. As the blue syrup dripped over his knuckles, Sam bent to lick it up with the tip of his cherry red tongue and lips. That really shouldn't be as sexy as it was.

"Dean, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Sam looked at him with that cute little scrunched up nose and concerned eyes that were reflecting the blue-grey-green of the ocean. Dean was having trouble not staring at anything that wasn't Sam's wet lips.

"What? Oh yeah, sure. Ghost. Girl. Revenge. Off the pier. No bones. It's a problem. Got it."

"So, the question is what are we going to do about it?" Sam sucked on the pointed end of the popsicle and drew the liquid off, hollowing his cheeks and opening his mouth to get further down the treat. Dean thought about how those icy lips would feel sliding down the hot skin of his cock and had to shift in his seat.

"No, Sam, the real question is when did you start eating Bomb Pops?"

Sam started to hunt for a napkin but Dean grabbed his little brother's wrist, bringing the hand up to snake his tongue between the webbing of Sam's fingers. He then lifted the treat to his own lips and gave it an obscene lick, pulling off the end with a pop. "And will your lips still be that color when we get back to the room?"

Sam's eyes went wide and his perfect cherry-stained mouth fell open as Dean stood up off the bench and started to walk back across the sand to the motel. Sam found himself scrambled quickly to catch up with Dean, tossing the Bomb Pop in the trashcan.


End file.
